Bones
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Karena terlalu kuat, ikatan kita berdua tidak bisa dipatahkan semudah itu. Sekalipun disela jarak, nyatanya kita masih bersatu. [AR/Semi-canon]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Semi-canon**

 **I don't gain any profit by publishing this fict**

NejiHina

* * *

 **Bones**

Konoha pascaperang masih berada dalam fase pemulihan. Setiap orang, tak peduli apakah mereka terlibat dalam perang atau tidak, melakukan apa pun yang mereka bisa untuk menyambung hidup. Meski kembali ke desa masing-masing, meski kini _shinobi_ melepas ikat kepala aliansi seluruh _shinobi_ dan kembali mengenakan ikat kepala masing-masing, mereka semua tetap bahu-membahu menghidupkan kembali dunia _shinobi_. Kediaman yang diluluhlantakkan, anggota keluarga yang harus kehilangan, dan sisa-sisa pangan yang tak seberapa menjadi awal mereka semua untuk menatap hari esok. Kali ini, tanpa perang dan tanpa ketakutan.

Aku dan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga berkumpul. Kami akan melakukan proses kremasi besar-besaran. Api terlihat menyala terang, seakan baranya siap melahap apa pun yang hendak disodorkan. Air mata, isakan, dan pekikan terdengar. Tanganku bergetar ketika kremasi telah mencapai proses akhir, menyisakan orang yang kuanggap berharga untuk dileburkan dalam tarian bara. Sosok Neji ada di sana. Sosok pemuda yang selama ini menemaniku, bahkan menukarkan nyawanya demi diriku, akan menghilang seutuhnya. Neji akan hidup bersama dengan angin. Sebagian abunya akan menyatu dengan udara yang kuhirup dan sebagiannya akan ditempatkan dalam wadah. Dia tak akan bisa lagi kusapa di pagi hari. Dia tak akan bisa lagi memberikan nasehatnya, mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku bisa menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga tak pandang opini orang-orang. Dia tak ada dan tak akan pernah ada lagi untukku.

Gapitan Hanabi di lenganku membuatku sadar, aku harus bersikap tegar. Hanabi demikian. Aku tahu rasa kehilangannya karena mereka berdua seperti kakak dan adik, selalu berlatih bersama. Namun, Hanabi tidak menitikan air mata. Tentu bukan karena dia tidak bersedih, melainkan karena dia ingin melepas Neji dan membiarkan arwah sang pemuda pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya dengan senyuman atau minimal ketegaran. Kulihat tubuh Neji diletakkan di sana, dijadikan rekan berdansa sang api. Aku memejamkan mata ketika suara api yang melahap tiap-tiap anggota badan Neji terdengar. Suara api meraung di pembakaran, meredam suara napasku yang tersengal, menahan genangan air mata dalam kelopak mata.

Telapak tanganku terbuka, menerima sesuatu yang diberikan ayah. Sebuah benda yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna kelabu dan diikat dengan tali biru. Bungkusan apakah itu? Hari ini aku tak sedang merayakan apa pun, tidak hari ulang tahun atau hari istimewa lainnya. Hari ini aku dan Hyuuga lainnya masih berselimut duka, dalam warna kabung yang masih membumbung. Diliput lara, dalam aroma dupa. Lantas hadiah apa yang ayah berikan untukku? Mengapa irisnya memancarkan sendu? Seolah ada kesedihan yang coba dipadamkan, kesedihan kuat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Buka saja," perintah ayah.

Jemariku telaten membuka simpul bungkusan tersebut. Mataku terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada benda yang menggelayut di ujung jemariku. Adalah sebuah kalung yang bersembunyi di dalam bungkusan kelabu. Sebuah liontin di bagian bawah membuatku heran. Bentuknya seperti taring, membuatku merasa kalung tersebut terlalu jauh dari kepribadianku.

Ayah menyentuh kedua pundakku. Kami saling tatap. Aku dalam sirat keherenanku dan ayah dengan sorot teduh di matanya. "Itu liontin yang dibuat dari tulang Neji. Ini adalah salah satu wasiatnya."

Klan Hyuuga memiliki tradisi yang terbilang unik. Semenjak leluhur kami wafat, ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang disisakan dan dijadikan sebuah benda yang bisa digunakan. Tatkala ibuku pergi ke haribaan-Nya, wanita cantik dengan rambut senada dengan milikku meninggalkan tulang rusuknya, tulang yang kini menjadi sisir kesayangan ayah. Ibu selalu memuji rambut ayah, merasa iri karena rambut sang pria lebih tebal dan berkilau ketimbang miliknya. Barangkali, ibu ingin meninggalkan kenangan saat dia sering menyisirkan rambut ayah semasa dia hidup. Barangkali, ibu menolak untuk dilupakan orang yang dikasihinya. Apakah Neji pun demikian? Neji menitipkan bagian tubuhnya padaku, dijadikan kalung untuk kukenakan.

Bibirku bergetar dan dengan susah-payah, aku menelan ludah. Air mataku melesak keluar ketika ayah menawarkan diri untuk memakaikan kalung tersebut di leherku. Saat leher jenjangku merasa bobot kalung yang telah melingkar di sana, air mataku turun-temurun dari sepasang _lavender_ redup. Tangisan yang kutahan mati-matian selama proses kremasi kini tak terbendung, mengalir dengan deras dalam isakan tersedu-sedu. Neji, apakah aku pantas menerima kalung ini? Aku telah merenggutnya, merenggut masa depanmu.

Ayah menuntunku untuk duduk di teras kediaman Hyuuga. Pria yang tak lagi muda itu menepuk punggungku perlahan, membiarkanku menangis hingga puas. Dia tak melarangku. Dia menanti hingga tangisanku reda.

"Hinata." Ayah tidak menoleh padaku. Wajahnya melihat lurus ke depan, memandangi taman Hyuuga yang kini dipenuhi bebungaan. "Ibumu meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan Hanabi karena kondisinya yang lemah. Saat itu, aku merasa terpukul dan bersalah. Ibumu meninggal setelah melahirkan anak hasil dari kami berdua. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri sepanjang waktu karenanya. Saat mendapatkan sisir yang terbuat dari tulang ibumu, aku merasa tak layak. Kematian memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk diterima begitu saja. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan dan rasa kehilangan. Setelahnya, aku sadar bahwa aku telah melupakan satu hal. Ibumu tersenyum saat detik-detik kematiannya. Kurasa, dia tak akan senang jika aku justru menderita setelah kepergiannya. Kau boleh merasa berduka. Namun, bersedih sepanjang masa bukanlah hal yang patut kaulakukan. Neji juga pasti ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Nak."

Kontan saja aku terdiam. Ya, ayah pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama dahulu, rasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai, orang yang seharusnya bersama dengan sang pria sehidup dan semati. Tanganku terulur untuk mendekap sosok ayah dalam balutan _yukata_ hitam. Ayah mengusap kepalaku lembut, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

* * *

Langkahku mengisi kesunyian di dalam kediaman Hyuuga. _Yukata_ biru polos yang kukenakan bersinggungan dengan arah angin, sedikit mengibarkan bagian bawahnya. Ada yang hilang di kediaman ini dan aku berusaha mencarinya. Aku keluar dari kamar dan melangkah ke halaman, berharap mendengar suara pemuda berambut panjang yang selalu berlatih di sana sedari dini hari. Tak menemukan sosok yang kucari, aku berangsur berjalan ke dapur. Kuharap, aku bisa menemukan sosoknya di sana, diam-diam tengah mencicipi kue buatan milikku yang kusimpan di lemari pendingin. Aku teringat ekspresi terkejutnya saat aku masuk ke dapur tepat ketika dia tengah mengunyah kue tersebut. Sayangnya, kini, aku tak menemukan sosok itu, tidak bahkan untuk siluet dia semata.

Arahku berbelok menuju kamar mandi. Pada waktu seperti ini, biasanya aku mencuri dengar ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku tengah meletakkan beberapa pakaian kotor milikku di keranjang yang berada dekat di pintu kamar mandi dan telingaku menangkap senandung milik sosok itu. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa dia gemar bernyanyi. Aku tergelitik dan tak sengaja meluncurkan tawa kecil. Tawa itu membuat sosok sang penghuni kamar mandi berseru dan berhenti bersenandung. Kukatakan padanya saat itu bahwa bersenandung di kamar mandi bukanlah hal aneh dan dia bisa tetap melakukannya lain kali. Dia, pemuda itu, menuruti perkataanku sehingga keesokan harinya, aku masih bisa kembali mendengarkan senandung tersebut.

Segalanya terasa berbeda saat ini, membuatku mencari-cari sesuatu yang pasti tak akan kutemui. Tubuhku beranjak dari sana dan berjalan ke sebuah kamar. Kubuka pintu geser kamar tersebut hanya untuk mendapati perabotan yang masih tertata rapi. Letaknya sedikit berbeda karena kediaman Hyuuga hancur dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan barang yang tersisa. Barang yang tersisa di kamar miliknya hanyalah sebuah figura berisi potret dirinya beserta ayah dan ibunya. Kini, benda mungil itulah yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan gelap tersebut.

Aku melangkah keluar, masih berharap entah di mana aku bertemu dengannya atau dia akan muncul di hadapanku saat aku kesusahan. Tetap tidak ada. Sosok Neji tidak ada di mana pun. Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Hanya saja, aku ingin dia ada di sini. Rasanya tidak adil. Hari ini Neji berulang tahun dan dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan saat usianya bertambah. Aku berpapasan dengan Lee dan Tenten. Mereka masih memasang wajah muram dan mencoba tersenyum yang tampak sangat dipaksakan. Lee tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Dia dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa melihatku, melihat warna mataku, membuatnya teringat sang rekan.

Tidak ada lagi tempat di dunia ini untuk Neji. Apakah Neji hanya hidup dalam kalung ini? Itu menyedihkan.

* * *

Aku meraba kaca jendela, menularkan dinginnya kaca dalam suasana hujan ke telapak tanganku. Kudapati buku-buku jemariku memucat, warnanya menjadi lebih pasi dari semula. Hujan turun begitu deras di Konoha hari malam hari ini. Hawa yang seolah menembus kulitku membawaku ke ranjang, menggulung tubuh di dalam kehangatan yang selimutku tawarkan. Tanganku menjelajah, melihat sebuah jam weker yang kuletakkan di sebelah bantal. Kedua bola mataku tak henti memandang pada jarum jam yang terus bergeming, menimbulkan bunyi monoton. Meski telah larut, hari ini masihlah tanggal tiga Juli, ulang tahun Neji.

Punggungku kini menikmati kelembutan ranjang, menyamankan diri dengan posisi terlentang. Objek yang kupandang berganti. Aku mengangkat liontin yang kukenakan, mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Kalung putih dengan bentuk seperti taring ini adalah bagian dari Neji, peninggalannya. Menjadi orang yang ditunjuk untuk menyimpan bagian tubuh dari salah seorang pemuda yang kusayangi membuatku merasa berharga. Namun di sisi lain, membuat rasa bersalahku kian menjadi.

"Neji." Mulutku melontarkan nama itu begitu saja.

Tiba-tuba, aku beranjak duduk. Suara ketukan terdengar dari jendela, membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah hujan sedemikian deras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi seperti jendela diketuk? Apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi? Aku diam sebentar, memastikan bahwa suara ketukan yang kudengar memang nyata dan benarlah. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara ketukan itu, bahkan kali ini lebih keras. Aku hendak berjalan ke arah jendela. Namun seolah tak sabar, sang tamu yang ada di luar jendela kamarku membuka jendela geser tersebut. Sosok seseorang yang mengenakan topeng muncul di depanku, sepasang kakinya bertumpu di kusen jendela. Wajah kami, mata kami, saling berserobok. Aku yakin dia tengah menatapku di balik topeng itu. Hanya saja, siapa orang itu? Dia mengenakan _yukata_ laki-laki berwarna putih polos, mengenakan topeng, dan rambutnya … tergerai panjang hingga sepunggung dengan warna yang amat familiar. Hujan seketika mereda, bahkan tak lagi menyisakan butiran-butirannya. Sosok di depanku, yang kuyakin adalah seorang pemuda, tidak menunjukkan indikasi terkena air hujan dan membuatku seketika didera rasa heran.

Satu tangan dengan warna pasi menjulur padaku, menarik tanganku. Topengnya bergerak, seakan sang pemuda tengah menggerakkan dagunya dan menunjuk ke luar. Pemuda di depanku, dengan sosok yang amat kukenali, memintaku pergi keluar bersamanya, melalui jendela. Sosok kami berdua dalam balutan _yukata_ tanpa alas kaki menapak di atas tanah, berlari kecil dengan tangan yang bergandengan.

Aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini di Konoha tengah diadakan sebuah festival. Turunnya hujan membuat jumlah pengunjung tak terlalu padat. Kudengar sebagian penjaja makanan mengeluh karena dagangannya tak laku, sedangkan sebagiannya mensyukuri cuaca yang membaik. Kepalaku kembali mengarah ke depan, memperhatikan helaian cokelat yang berkibar indah. Kami berdua dikelilingi cahaya lentera dari setiap penjaja yang ada. Kaki kami yang telanjang berbaur dengan puluhan sandal di sana.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab ucapanku. Dia membawaku ke banyak tempat, menunjuk penjual es serut, penjual permen kapas, dan penjual permen apel dengan karamel. Semua makanan itu dia rekomendasikan untukku dengan bahasa tubuh. Dia memintaku menyicipinya. Setelah mengelilingi penjaja makanan, dia mendorongku pada beberapa permainan seperti menangkap ikan, menembak target, dan memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Untuk permainan, dia menawarkan diri membantuku. Kami mendapat banyak hadiah. Namun, hadiah itu tak lagi ada di tanganku. Beberapa anak yang tengah menangis menjadi alasan kenapa aku memberikan hadiah-hadiahku pada mereka. Cara jitu itu ampuh membuat mereka berhenti menangis dan kembali tertawa riang. Wajahku memerah saat suara gelak tawa terdengar dari balik topeng. Aku hapal benar suara itu, suara yang memanjakan telingaku.

"Hinata?"

Aku berbalik. Naruto-lah yang barusan memanggil namaku. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi lega, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Wajahmu berseri-seri. Ada hal yang menyenangkan?"

Aku tahu, wajahku pasti secara gamblang memperlihatkan keterkejutan. Aku ingin menelengkan kepala. Namun, sesungguhnya aku mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Pemuda yang bersamaku telah membuatku merasa sangat gembira malam ini.

Safir milik Naruto lantas beralih pada sosok sang pemuda. Alis sang pemuda pirang terangkat sebelah.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto menyentuh dagunya sendiri, memasang pose menyelidik layaknya seorang detektif. Pemuda pemilik Kyuubi itu memutari tubuh pemuda ber- _yukata_.

"D-dia temanku, Naruto-kun," ujarku terbata. "Teman"? Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia, hanya mengandalkan dugaan-dugaan sementara.

Pemuda itu menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Tentu saja dia temanmu!"

Naruto, tanpa disangka-sangka, membungkuk di depan sosok tersebut. Ketika tubuh sang pemuda kembali ke posisi tegak, cengiran lebar tak juga pudar dari mulutnya. "Terima kasih sudah menemani Hinata hari ini dan membuat dia terlihat lebih cerah."

Naruto melambaikan tangan dan pamit begitu saja. Sosok di sisiku terdiam, dia tak lagi menarikkku ke suatu tempat. Hal yang tidak diprediksi terjadi. Sekumpulan pemuda mabuk mulai membuat ulah dengan merusak beberapa kedai yang ada di sana. Sosok Naruto tidak terlihat dan itu berarti tidak ada sosok pahlawan yang bisa menangani persoalan di sebelah situ.

Aku memejamkan mata, memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pemuda-pemuda itu. Sebuah kepalan meluncur ke arahku, membuatku harus merunduk. Mengalahkan pemuda _nonshinobi_ bukanlah hal yang sulit. Namun, aku diajarkan untuk tidak menyepelekan siapa pun. Tanpa diduga, sosok seorang pemuda telah ada di depanku, dia menempelkan selembar kertas. Kertas itu adalah kertas khusus yang mampu mengunci _chakra shinobi_ , membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan _chakra_. Tanpa _chakra_ , pukulan yang kulayangkan tak lebih dari sapuan lidah anjing kecil, tak gatal sedikit pun. Pemuda-pemuda itu tertawa terbahak dan mulai menarik tubuhku. Beberapa penjual seolah hendak menolongku. Namun, rasa takut menahan gerakan mereka.

Iris _lavender_ -ku menyebar, mencari sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba raib dari sisiku. Ketika aku mulai terdesak. Saat mulut beraroma alkohol pekat hendak menempel pada bibirku, tubuh pemuda yang hendak menyerangku terlempar ke samping. Kakiku bergerak sendiri. Tendanganku yang menyelamatkan diriku. Namun, aku yakin, itu bukanlah tendanganku. Tenaga sekuat itu bukan milikku. Selain itu, aku merasa tubuhku seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Dibantu dengan kekuatan yang tidak kutahu, aku melumpuhkan pemuda-pemuda bengal dan menyerahkan mereka pada _jounin_ yang berdatangan di akhir pertarungan.

Saat itulah, lagi-lagi tanganku ditarik. Aku menoleh dan menangkap sosok pemuda yang lenyap sesaat lalu, kini kembali ada di sisiku. Dia mengajakku mendatangi sebuah kuil kecil. Di antara kuil kecil sesembahan itu, lilin yang layaknya pagar menyala terang, menerangi langkahku dan si pemuda. Di atas bebatuan yang menjadi karpet kaki telanjang milikku dan si pemuda, kami berjalan kian dekat dengan kuil kecil tersebut. Aku mengatupkan tangan dan memanjatkan doa lalu lekas-lekas menatap si pemuda. Dia berdiri mematung di sisiku.

Aku dibawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat yang amat gelap. Kami memasuki bagian dalam hutan Konoha yang dipenuhi ilalang dan pepohonan rimbun. Seharusnya, aku merasa ketakutan. Aku dibawa oleh seseorang ke tempat yang gelap nyari tengah malam. Namun, taka da rasa takut terbesit di hatiku, yang ada hanyalah kedamaian. Aku percaya pemuda di depanku tak akan menarikku pada kegelapan ini. Dia tak akan membawaku ke tempat yang menakutkan. Entah bagaimana, aku mempercayainya.

Semak-semak kian menipis dan sebuah cahaya remang-remang terlihat di depan sana. Napasku telah berpacu, kakiku mulai merasa kelelahan. Pemuda di depanku berlari lebih cepat, seakan dia tengah diburu waktu. Angin malam dan rembulan yang terlihat besar membuatku terperangah. Itulah pemandangan yang kudapatkan setelah keluar dari bagian hutan yang gelap. Kami berada di puncak sebuah bukit saat ini.

Pemuda di depanku melepaskan gandengan tangan kami dan jatuh terduduk. Dia kembali tertawa. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati tawanya. Di lubuk hati, aku merasa tahu siapa pemuda di depanku. Pemuda yang tak menunjukkan kelelahan. Pemuda yang irama napasnya tidak terdengar. Pemuda yang bisa menghiburku dari kesedihan.

Mataku kembali terbuka. Aku menghampiri sang pemuda yang masih duduk dengan dua posisi santai, dua kaki sedikit ditekuk dengan jarak antara kaki yang sedikit lebar, memungkinkanku untuk berlutut di antaranya. Perlahan, tanganku yang semula terkulai, terangkat dan terulur ke depan. Perlahan, kubuka topeng yang dia kenakan. Wajah tersenyum dari sosok yang kucari belakangan ini hadir di depanku, tepat di depan wajahku. Dia tersenyum begitu damai, sama seperti saat dia menyerahkan kehidupannya demi aku dan Naruto.

"Neji-nii," isakku. Aku memeluk kencang sang pemuda, menolak melonggarkan tanganku di lehernya sedikit pun.

Dia tidak keberatan, tidak merasa sesak atau kesakitan. Aku lantas melepas pelukanku, mengamati setiap inci dari paras Neji yang tidak berubah, hanya kulit pucat yang terlalu kentara untuk diabaikan. Aku membingkai wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang harus kusampaikan sebelum terlambat.

"Neji-nii, selamat ulang tahun." Suaraku gagal keluar dengan mulus, terdengar parau dan bergetar akibat isakanku.

Neji menyeka air mataku, jemarinya terasa dingin mengenai wajahku. Pemuda itu memelukku, kali ini dia membawaku pada kehangatan. Dari mana dia memiliki kehangatan ini? Tubuhnya bukanlah lagi tubuh manusia. Dia … bukanlah manusia. Neji tidak bicara apa pun. Namun, angin yang berhembus seolah mewakilkan frasa yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku. Sebuah ungkapan terima kasih. Entah dari mana asalnya, aku mendengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak. Sosok Neji mulai lenyap, menyebar menjadi puluhan kunang-kunang yang mengitari tubuhku.

Apakah dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersamaku? Itulah kenapa dia muncul di depanku? Itukah alasan kenapa saat pergantian hari, sosok Neji menghilang?

Aku ingin berteriak, membujuk Neji agar tetap tinggal. Namun, aku tahu Neji tidak bisa. Dunia kami sudah berbeda. Aku tak ingin menghidupkan Neji dengan _edo tensei_. Seperti ucapanku sebelumnya, tidak ada lagi ruang di dunia ini untuk Neji. Dia milik keabadian dan baginya itulah kehidupannya. Aku memandangi kunang-kunang yang berarak pergi, mereka terbang mendekati rembulan yang tampak besar di hadapanku dan menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum melihat liontinku kembali ke tempat semula. Aku baru menyadari beberapa saat lalu bahwa liontin tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang saat aku bertemu dengan sosok Neji. Liontin inikah yang membawa Neji menemuiku?

Duduk melipat kaki, aku memutuskan melewatkan waktuku di sini lebih lama. Aku teringat ucapanku dahulu kala. Aku ingin melihat rembulan yang tampak besar. Begitulah kataku pada Neji. Neji berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat aku bisa melihat rembulan tersebut. Jika Neji tengah menunaikan tugas pun, dia berjanji untuk menjemputku. Pemuda itu, dia benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia memperlihatkanku pemandangan menakjubkan ini … ataukah dia yang telah memberikanku pemandangan menakjubkan ini?

Aku menoleh saat merasa pundakku ditepuk seseorang. Pemuda berambut pirang berjongkok di sisiku. "Neji, sudah pergi?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuatku terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya memekik kaget.

"Kau menyadarinya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Fisiknya sangat familiar. Selain itu, aku merasa dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersamamu."

Aku tak menduga Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenali Neji beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda berambut pirang ini memang sulit ditebak. Ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu. Neji, kenapa kaumenghilang di depan pemuda-pemuda itu dan memilih merasukiku, tetapi kau tidak menghilang ketika bertemu dengan Naruto? Apakah ini artinya kaumenyerahkanku pada Naruto? Apa itu artinya kaumemercayakanku pada Naruto? Aku memandang wajah Naruto yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya rembulan dan rembulan di depan mataku bergantian.

Neji-nii, apakah kita akan bertemu kembali? Adakah "lain kali" untuk kita berdua? Saat itu, maukah kaumemberitahuku semua jawabanmu?

 **FIN**

* * *

— _Thank you!_


End file.
